Jinmay
Jinmay'''http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0384468/ is a beautiful and perfect robot girl and an honorary member of the Hyperforce. Her age is unknown, but seems to act as the same age as Chiro did. Her weight and height is also unknown, but it assumed that the height is same as Chiro. Jinmay is the second female in the Hyperforce right after Nova. She first appeared in the episode "Chiro's Girl". History '''Reactivation - Jinmay was found floating through space by Skeleton King. He later brought it to the Citadel of Bone, and erased her memories. He then sent her to Shuggazoom along with Sakko, one of his agents, in attempt to eliminate the Hyperforce. At this point, she is unaware that she is a robot, and knows Sakko only as her pet. Arrive at Shuggazoom - Jinmay first appeared in the pilot episode, after Chiro who developed a crush on her defends her from the bullies. The two became friends, and begin to have feelings for one another. However, she is shocked when Sakko and Skeleton King revealed her true identity as a robot, later Skeleton King transform her into a large robot and have her attack Shuggazoom City. During the attack, she was intercepted by Hyperforce in the Super Robot, and they fight. But just she is about to win, Chiro reminds her of all the good memories they both shared together, but her body stops fighting the Hyperforce when Sakko, who turns out controlling her body, was shot by Nova, the she is able to turn back to normal. Shortly after, she leaves Shuggazoom in attempt to learn more about origins. Unfortunately, Jinmay was intercepted by The Supreme Destructor, a robot piloted by Mandarin. Much to Chiro's horror, her dismembered robotic head lands outside the Super Robot. Later, Chiro and Gibson came across her body in The Citadel of Bone, and her head returns to her, allowing her to assist the Hyperforce in Defeating Skeleton King. Robotic Heroine - Jinmay was not seen again until the beginning of season 3, when she assist the remaining Hyperforce members in locating Chiro. While the Monkey Team ventures into the Savage lands to find, she waits with the outside the caves in the event that Chiro came out, later she's surprised to see Chiro in monkey form. However, she was captured by Formless minions under Valeena, who plans to sacrifice her to the Skeleton King/Dark One worm. Fortunately she was rescued by the Hyperforce, and they return to Shuggazoom City.Jinmay then begins to train her powers, now determined to join the fight against Skeleton King. She is then given a Hyperforce uniform (which matches Chiro's outfits), essentially making her an honorary member of the Hyperforce. Then she is declared as Shuggazoom's protector while the Hyperforce is away fighting the Skeleton King/Dark One worm. She kisses Chiro on the cheek before he leaves. Shortly after the Hyperforce already defeated the Skeleton King/Dark One worm, Jinmay sends a message, saying that she needs help back at Shuggazoom and that something terrible has happen. When the Team returns to Shuggazoom, they discover what Jinmay was referring to: The entire citizens of Shuggazoom has transform into undead wraiths. She eventually reunites with Chiro and the Monkey team, now with seemingly full mastery of her powers. They also found some citizens survives the wraith. Suddenly, in a fight to protect the remaining citizens, Chiro was turned into one of the wraith as well as the remaining citizens. Jinmay then defends Chiro with the Monkey team to fight Valeena, who turns out is the source of the wraith problem. During the Fight against Valeena, Jinmay found herself being the only one still alive while the rest of the team are unconscious, she then fights continue to Valeena and the wraiths with the Super Robot. But as Valeena was close to absorb Chiro as one of her wraiths, Jinmay calls out to Chiro, suddenly Chiro became normal again as his power primate awakens him. He then traps Valeena in in her necklace and destroyed it, making the entire Shuggazoom citizens come back to normal along with the Monkey team. He and Jinmay then share their first kiss. Jinmay is seen throughout the fourth season, often assisting the Hyperforce on their many missions. On one occasion, Jinmay and Nova were at the city buying hover burgers for the Monkey team when a road hog gang named The Wild five terrorize Shuggazoom. In the attempt to protect the city, Jinmay and Nova were captured and then taken back to Wild Five's hideout, in there the gang's boss reprogramed Jinmay and lock Nova in a barn full of small creatures own by a gang member, Pigface, who was not as bad as the others. Meanwhile the rest of the team also captured one Wild Five member, Squash. then they released her in order to track the hideout. When the team found the hideout, the Wild Five already set trap to them and set them as victim to a Sarlacc like monster, but "The Evil" Jinmay ask for Chiro to not be eaten by that monster, instead she ask the gang leader to make Chiro as their dinner's main course. During the Dinner (before Chiro was eaten), the Gang ordered Pigface to take one of his creatures to be barbecued, instead Pigface open the barn gate to free Nova, then Nova fights the gang but interrupted when Jinmay fights her and suddenly stopped, but then the rest of the team, which succeeds to kill the monster (from the inside) arrives, defeats the remaining Wild Five gang, except for Pigface, who help by making Jinmay's reprogramed mode, which then Jinmay turns back to normal. Personality Jinmay is an honorary member of the Hyperforce, despite being an intense fighter, her everyday attitude is sweet and polite. She has a child like innocence around her, which sometimes results in naivete on her part. She cares deeply about Chiro, even if he was turned into a hideous half monkey (Episode: The Savage Lands), and the monkeys. Relationships *'Chiro': Jinmay's Boyfriend. They fell for one another when he rescued her. *'Nova': Close Friend. They both share a sisterly bond at times. *'Otto': Friend. Mutual friends but rarely interact. *'Antauri': Friend. *'Gibson': Friend. *'SPRX-77': Friend. Trivia *Jinmay's voice actress is Ashley Johnson, who also voices Terra on Teen Titans and Gwen on Ben 10: Alien Force. In Teen Titans, Terra is the former girlfriend of Beast Boy, and in Ben 10: Alien Force, Gwen is the girlfriend of Kevin Levin. Oddly, both Beast Boy and Kevin Levin are voiced by Greg Cipes, who also voices Chiro. Gallery Jinmay.jpg ghost of shuggazoom.jpg Chiro's Girl.jpg ghost of shuggazoom2.jpg|Jinmay as a robot midsize.jpg Jinmay kisses Chiro.jpg Chiro's Girl (2).jpg 2_(1).jpg 231.jpg ImagesCAX3KW9V.jpg Jinmay.JPG|Jinmay Jinmay 2.JPG Jinmay (2).JPG Jinmay 3.JPG Jinmay 4.JPG Jinmay 5.JPG Jinmay 6.JPG Jinmay 7.JPG Jinmay 8.JPG Jinmay 9.JPG Jinmay 10.JPG References Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Martial Artists